Miranda Siryania
Mortal Life As a child, Miranda traveled the Centra plains with her gypsy family, which consisted of her mother, father, and two older brothers. Being Travelers they moved from city to city large and small, but in her heart, Centra was always home. The primary means of survival for the Siryania Family was in the trade of crafting and selling handcrafted jewelry. With a keen eye for color and detail, Miranda was trained to produce meticulously detailed beaded jewelry, while her brothers were trained in crafting silver jewelry though her brothers' interests remain with forging weapons instead of crafting jewelry. When her father realized that his sons did not long for the nomadic and artisan life and both had departed and joined the military, Miranda was instructed in the crafting silver jewelry since by her teens she was already designing the majority of the various jewelry they sold. While her parents trained her intellectual and crafting skills, Miranda's brothers trained her in physical skills. Whenever her brothers were on leave, they would give her pointers on physical combat. Her weapon of choice is a pair of Sais made for her by her eldest brother. As she reached adulthood, Miranda found that her captivating green eyes and long black locks allowed her to make attract more customers and make more sales. Due to these positive attributes, Miranda often offered to go into the cities, such as Deling and Esthar, to makes sales with local vendors in place of her aging parents. Embrace As Miranda's jewelry crafting became more elaborate, her skills as an artisan became more renown among some wealthy buyers, who admired her works as art. A representative of a mysterious buyer approached Miranda one evening as she worked at her booth at a local fair. The mysterious buyer had requested her to customize a necklace for a woman he "greatly admired and would like to make her his own one day." Intrigued by the mysterious buyer's request and description of this woman, Miranda accepted the commission. She worked on this commission day and night, and when she completed the necklace she felt that it was one of her best work. When the commission was completed, she was requested to deliver the necklace to her mystery buyer after dark. In her first and final encounter with her mystery buyer, she found that the buyer was mysterious for reason she had never fathomed to be real. Where the mythological stories her mother recited to her were, in fact, reality. After being embraced, Miranda never saw her sire again, nor did she ever find out his identity. Her only memento of her sire was the emerald necklace she designed for her sire’s object of admiration, which happened to be herself. The last thing she recalled him saying was that “She had too much beauty and artistry to be wasted on mortality.” She did not understand his words until she found a new home with the Toreador clan. Even though the necklace symbolized her death and new unlife, she kept the necklace in her possession since she still believed the necklace to be her best work, and a part of her secretly wishes to see her sire again. Campaign Involvement Jade Roses Obsidian Nights Moonlight's Lament Crucible of Wolves Photographs Category:Kindred Category:Toreador Category:Player Character